Many Ways to Say ILU
by Manalio
Summary: **OLD/DISCONTINUED?**
1. My Daydream

Many Ways to Say ILU collection

A collection of Spiritshipping oneshots, all meant for the purposes of the author putting fluffy fics up on the web.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

Theme: Day Dream

* * *

Judai Yuki had the tendency to day dream a lot in his classes and with his friends. Sure Judai often got hit by the incoming flying chalk from Crowler, but it wasn't his fault!

His twin brother had been often asked by everybody why did Judai daydream, or if he was daydreaming on his problem.

What would Haou answer? He could answer in a casual manner, "Judai will daydream on his problems, his happiness, or even his existence. Just accept it, nobody can snap him out it."

And everyone would just leave Judai to his day dreaming, to his own problems and to his own stress.

It was a freedom that Judai enjoyed for himself, as nobody bugged him in his little world. Except with the exception of his cat, Kuriboh, who liked to sit on his lap to day dream with him.

But that was before Johan Andreson came along.

Johan Andreson had transfered into his class as an exchange student from Norway, when Judai was actually clicked into reality for that time. At that moment, Judai already knew that Johan was sure to drag him into reality over and over again just from his smile.

And soon enough, Judai went back into his little world of nothing of daydreams up in the roof.

Only thing was: Johan was up there too.

Judai didn't know really what to say to the transfer student, until Johan gave him a smile and asked him, "Do you want to eat with me?"

And from that point on, Judai didn't know what he day dreamed that time; he was too busy talking to Johan.

Over time, Judai and Johan became good friends, and Judai wasn't seen day dreaming around Johan. But what didn't people notice was Judai would day dream sometimes... only about Johan.

It was an odd thing to Judai really. He didn't notice his eyes would some how, turned towards the bluenette from far away and his mind would shut down at that point. It gave him... a warm feeling in his chest.

He even went to Haou for help, but Haou smiled slightly and spoke, "You're seeing Johan through the rose stained lens.(1)" What the hell did that even mean?

After a few months had passed from him asking Haou that, Judai was caught day dreaming at the sky by Johan.

The Norwegian didn't interrupt Judai, but he smiled at the sight of Judai staring aimlessly at the clouds.

"What's wrong Judai?"

The brunette had heard a voice, but shrugged it off as his conscience. "I don't know... I can't help but think about Johan more these days.. I even daydream more then usual about him! What's wrong with me?!"

Emerald eyes widen, but a soft smile came on his face as he slowly walked over to Judai, who was sitting at the table on the roof.

"It's no problem. I just have to get you back into reality so you understand."

Before Judai could say a word, Johan took the time to lean in and... kiss the day dreaming brunette.

Now if anybody asked Haou, why would Judai day dream in class, he would smirk and point towards Johan who would be hugging the brunette in a loving manner.

"That guy's fault. So sue him for making Judai fall in love with him."

* * *

(1)- Haou means Judai is in love with Johan and is seeing him through the eyes of a lover/crush.

Anyways, This Fan fic collection is gonna be meant for short fluffy spiritshipping fics for me to type out any quick ones 3


	2. I'll look Straight at you

Many Ways to Say ILU collection

A collection of Spiritshipping oneshots, all meant for the purposes of the author putting fluffy fics up on the web.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

Theme: Looking Straight at you

* * *

_Judai Yuki..._

Watching from afar in the hall ways of the college walls was a shy teal haired twenty year old male, Johan Andreson. He had no way of speaking up, so everyone shrugged it off as somebody who was just easy bullied. Jehu, his cousin who was completely different from him in personality towards people, often debated against this since he though Johan could speak up for himself.

But that didn't bother Johan if he wasn't bugged by people, he was admiring his crush since the first year of college, Judai Yuki.

To the shy Johan, the enthusiastic brunette who would always be seen laughing with friends, was practically his angel. He fell for the brunette after being helped by him when he was bullied by a few stuck-up rich students who decided to push him around when Jehu had left to get coffee.

That time when Judai had stomped over from his group of friends and told them kindly to back off from picking on people, he felt a spark of admiration. And that became love when Judai soon sweetly smiled to Johan, "Don't worry I'll handle it!"

Since then, when ever he happened to be there when Judai passed, Johan could smell the sweet shampoo scent from Judai, making Johan turn towards him. Johan also couldn't help but have his mind be filled of sweet thoughts towards Judai, admiring each of and every feature about the male.

Currently, Johan was just watching from far away, with his hoodie and glasses on. Johan didn't like to be compared to Jehu, so he often wore a hoodie and glasses to cover up his hair and face to avoid that situation. As he watch through his glasses, Johan and a slight smile watching as Judai smile and laugh when he felt a hand pat his shoulder. "Holy-"

Turning around, the panicked teal-haired male saw Jehu, who had a grin on his face. "Johan! I got some great news for you!" Tilting his head, Johan sighed. "What? Make it quick.."

The grin on Jehu's face grew as Jehu said, "I'm introducing you to my boyfriend tonight at his house tonight~ And there's someone there you'll want to meet as well." At that point, Johan felt suspicious of Jehu. Sure he was told by Jehu he had started to go out with somebody that was a guy, but he never met him in person.

"What are you up to this time?..." "It's a surprise!~"

* * *

As the night time fell, Johan found himself wearing a white sleeveless turtle neck, a blue vest, black jeans, black books, and a pair of cooler looking glasses placed on his face. Yup. Jehu was up to something. Glaring slightly at the orange eyes cousin who was busy fixing his black jacket, Johan hissed, "Why am I dressed up?!"

Looking to Johan as they stopped by the house Jehu boyfriend lived, he smirked as he said, "Just shut up and watch." Ringing the door bell, Johan's eyes widen quickly.

It was Haou, Judai's older brother, a male that Johan wanted to avoid from being seen by since Haou was known to sock anybody that got close to his little brother. However the mood around Haou seemed different as Haou smiled slightly. "Jehu~"

_What. The. Hell?_

Jehu smirked slightly before wrapping his arms around Haou's waist, giving him a passionate kiss. At that point, Johan nearly spazzed. WHY WAS HIS COUSIN... MAKING OUT WITH JUDAI'S BROTHER?! Turning towards Johan after breaking the kiss, Jehu grinned. "This is my boyfriend I was talking about. Haou. Haou, this is my nerd of a cousin Johan.. Remember what I said hm?"

Laughing, Haou smiled slightly as he patted Johan's shoulder. "Well, come on in. We needed a pianist and since Jehu told me you played piano.. we wanted you to play since our party's has a classic taste." Learning both Jehu and Johan in, Haou grabbed Jehu's arm, pulling him away. "Johan, the piano's in the living room. I need my alone time with my Jehu." Jehu waved slightly at Johan, leaving the poor boy there alone.

"That bastard..." Johan sighed before looking around, a smile on his face. So this was Judai's home. The home made him feel warm and homey here, perhaps that was how it would be like if he was Judai's boyfriend- "GAH!" Shaking his head, Johan flushed slightly before walking around to find the living room, packed with people talking and chatting.

And at that moment, Johan couldn't breath as Judai walked past him to talk to Asuka,. For Johan, time passed a long time as he watched Judai chatting. So... close.

He was close to talking to Judai. Perhaps... before Johan could take a step, a dark tealed-haired male strolled up to Judai, engaging into a conversation with quickly. Ryo Marufuji, the 'Kaiser' of the college, popular with his looks and personality.

He had several of rumors of him liking Judai and possibly trying to go out with him, making him feel discouraged. Looking down, JOhan slightly shook in discouragement. He was useless...

That was when he heard Judai asked slightly to the crowd, "Ah?... Where the Pianist?..."

Johan looked to the piano before his fist gripped slightly. The Piano... Taking a few deep breaths, he thought of the smile on Judai's face. Quickly looking towards the piano, he went over and sat down, shocking some people at his sudden appearance. Judai blinked slightly looking at the him. _Judai's looking at you... He's looking at you... You're not a shadow Johan!_

Johan lifted his head slightly before he began to play light jazz music on the piano, the music flowing from the piano with a happy light beat to it. Many people stared at him in awe, some in amazement, but Judai, he watched with interest, and with a smile. Looking up from the piano as he played, Johan finally met eyes with Judai for the first time in the year he had liked Judai... giving him a sweet and amazing smile.

Flushing into a bright red color, the brunette noticed that Johan was staring right at him, nobody else. As Johan continued to play, Johan still had a sweet smile on his face, once in a while look at Judai. In his mind however, Johan was screaming as he was nervous of screwing up in front of Judai with no way of getting back on his feet.

When the song finished, Johan stood up as everyone applaud for him and... ran out of the room quickly. He panicked slightly, muttering to himself, "Oh god oh god oh god!..." That performance... all he could think about when he close his eyes as he ran was:

Him playing the music and Judai only there listen to the music.

"GAH! I'm a moron damn it!"

Johan quickly opened the door and ran back home, unaware what happened when he left.

* * *

That whole morning when Johan woke up.. was the crappiest one he had. He had been through a hell of a lot of accidents: of being hit by a income flying base ball, having books dropped on him, and tripping on the ground due to shoelaces on his sneakers.

He sighed as he walked to the music room he would always practice in... only to see Judai there. Alone.

Flushing red, Johan tired to hide his face as he walked over to the shelves where they kept music and tried to ignore the fact his crush was there sitting on the piano seat. What he didn't know was... Judai was staring right at him.

"Umm... excuse me." "Y-YES?!"

Judai lightly giggled, causing Johan to flush behind the glasses and hoodie. Johan's back was turned against Judai, as the brunette took this chance to silently walk up to Johan, taking off the hood off of Johan's head. Panicking, Johan turned around quickly as glasses were removed too. "My glasses!-"

"You have a pair of pretty eyes." _EH!? _

The bluenette turned even more red as Judai smiled slightly. "You were the one playing as the pianist yesterday right? Haou told me he had his boyfriend's cousin play... but I didn't expect for you to be really his cousin too." "Judai-" Johan was stopped when a finger was placed on his lips, a sign to tell him to hush down.

Smiling, Judai continued, "And... Plus it made me really happy you came to the party that day too. I've never seen you with out the hood and glasses. You might not have noticed, but I watch you from afar when you weren't looking." Johan's eyes widen. Judai... was looking at HIM?!

Blushing, Judai looked down slightly. "Well... You might not remember, but you saved a cat before right?"

Johan remembered that: he saw a cat left out on the streets, an oddly colored cat with a light purple hue that eventually became his pet cat, Ruby. He often would come to the music room and feed it before he got Jehu's approval to keep the cat in the house. "Yes... Ruby's now living with me."

Nodding Judai continued, "Yeah I know. I actually would see you come to the music room and play piano for the cat. I never got a good look at your face through since you tend to hide away from others. You were really mysterious, but you were really kind, so I just kinda... had a crush on you. Yesterday though, when you actually came, I was really shocked since you were looking straight at me.. So I.." Taking a deep breath, Judai asked, "I... wanted to ask you if... you would be interested in dating me..."

Turning Red, Johan rubbed the back of his head as he spoke quickly and nervously, "I..." Standing up straight, Johan soon spoke with a blush on his face, "I... I've been always looking and admiring you straight ahead... so on the time I was playing the piano, I was thinking of you only. I... I really like you!"

Judai looked up quickly, smiling happily as he hugged a blushing Johan.

* * *

Now when ever Johan was admiring Judai, he would be admiring next to him straight ahead. And Judai would comply by giving him a sweet smile and a kiss.

* * *

AN: Yup, spring break is coming to a close soon... updates won't be AS rapid sadly. )8 They'll be up twice a week though ;D this goes for all of my fanfics 3


	3. A little Jealous

Many Ways to Say ILU collection

A collection of Spiritshipping oneshots, all meant for the purposes of the author putting fluffy fics up on the web.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

Theme: Jealousy

A/n: Now since we got enough Spiritshipping, Let's get to the Darkshipping!

* * *

Jehu had a jealousy problem.

Many people often mistaken him for the bastard who was lovable in a way, quote on quote by Jehu's cousin, Johan. But the male had a jealous problem when it came to one single thing and one single person:

Haou.

Haou was often referred as the king, the man who would send anybody's mind into a frighteningly cold state, but Jehu could see something else more to the cold-hearted male. He noticed the small things such as: Haou trying to teach his brother math, struggling with trying to be him in video games, or even just hanging out with their group of friends.

The male had such the most adorable expressions on his face when ever Jehu had the chance to see it.

And one expression caught his heart, that sweet natural smile when ever Haou would call his name. Never anyone elses'. _Just his._

That's why Jehu often played the gullible one and always laughing and being a bastard when it came to teasing people, a way to fool everyone and Haou to not be afraid of him.

But it was also meant to be a trap: a trap that would so cleverly be disguised to tell that ones who wanted to get closer to Haou then he'd like out of the ones who he was safe with.

Those people who tried to get close to his precious Haou, Jehu had a special punishment for them: a well rounded threat out of everyone's rage of view and if it got serious... he would give them a personal beating.

It often went off like this: as the person would try to get close to Haou, Jehu would catch their eye from far away. And when that happened, Jehu only mouthed with a slight sinister smile on his face,

'Shoo. Shoo. Little bug. Or I'll squish you.'

That often sent people running, as they knew perfectly well... that Jehu was dead serious.

He could do anything for Haou, as long as Haou's eyes would stay on him. But what he didn't expect was the day when Haou had to leave Japan and possibly to never come back to Jehu.. for good.

The night when Haou came over to his apartment and told him, Jehu's life crashed.

He didn't like it.

That sweet voice that would tell him he loved him more then anything else when they were alone.. it was going to be gone? And those words were to never be said again? At that point, Jehu's mind shackled to the chains of anger, and soon his mind was pacing with thoughts of others that would take Haou from his grasp.

He hated it. He hated it with passion that Jehu had promptly pinned Haou down to the bed and tied him up there.

The thoughts that went in his mind were, _'If I can tie him to myself... he won't go away. He'll be there... he will..'_

But little did he know, his vision had blurred as he felt tears fall from his cheeks.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't.

Orange eyes shut tight as he hugged Haou tightly to himself.

Was this his punishment for his heart acting on the mind of a green eyed monster? Was this because he couldn't tell Haou himself to never get close to anybody else but him?

Was that it?

But his thoughts were caught off when a pair of warm lips pressed against his cheek. Unable to lift his head, he heard the soft sweet whisper of Haou,

"Jehu... I.. wanted to tell you before I left was... I don't want anyone to take you away from me.. so.. Will you come with me?"

The teal haired male looked at Haou's sweet smile as Jehu leaned in, showing the other with light butterfly kisses, his heart soaring with happiness.

And in the plane, Jehu had learned that Haou also had a jealous problem. But... both of them figured that they would figure it out.

After all, they were too much in love to let each other go.

* * *

A/N; .... I have no idea what the point of the story was. But I hoped I kinda showed some dark sides of the sweet couplings: Jealous lovers who pin you down in bed and kiss you. And yes this chapter's short because I'm a lazy typer.


	4. A Colorful World

Many Ways to Say ILU collection

A collection of Spiritshipping oneshots, all meant for the purposes of the author putting fluffy fics up on the web.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

Theme: Colorful

* * *

Ever heard of the meaning of when you fall in love, the world looks like a rose colored world?

Judai Yuki never thought of that. In fact, he thought his world became colors of the rainbow. He was a bit in experienced when it came to love, after Asuka and when he fused his soul with Yubel. But he understood the different definitions of love after he fused with Yubel's soul: love for his friends who supported him, family love with Yubel who looked over him more like a son than a lover would, and Johan who made him feel... different compared to everyone else.

Different how? Judai couldn't explain it clearly, but he knew he would find himself smiling to himself when he thought about the crystal beast duelist. When Johan had saved everyone with Rainbow dragon, he actually felt like the world was about to end.. but after finding him, his heart soared to happiness.

Perhaps Judai did start to 'love' Johan in that way from that point on.

But he didn't have to bother, he was already happy with the relationship he had with Johan.

The visits he would make to Johan during his journey by just merely popping at Johan's door and grin to him with a simple, "Hey Johan!" His response? Johan would just smile and tell him that dinner was ready for him since the teal-haired male had finally guessed right when Judai would come to visit.

Hearing from some of his other friends and some of his new friends he met during his journey, they all assumed that his love for Johan should be the type where they could cuddle, kiss, and speak words of eternal love. It wasn't like that.

His love was something that was always colored in different colors.

Red like the blush on his face when ever Johan leaned in close,

Orange like the scarf Johan knitted for him during the winter,

Yellow like the sun when he would take him on a nice walk on a cloudless day,

Green like Johan's eyes when they sparkled whenever Judai told him he was staying a bit longer,

Blue like Johan's hair when Judai would have the chance to lean in and smell the shampoo he was using after the shower,

And Purple like Johan's blaket whenever they shared it in the bed.

All of these colors were important in his life, so he would treasure them as much and as long as he could before it would go away.. like a rainbow. But whenever Judai would leave, Johan would stop him to tell him something... but Johan would never say it. That was the one thing he was curious about, what was Johan wanted to tell him?

He found out when Judai had tried to sneak out during the night he was going to India next to visit a friend, only for his arm to get tugged and he found himself looking at Johan's emerald eyes. The Teal-haired male opened his mouth to say something as the brunette could just stare, unable to process the situation. That was when Johan had chose to not say anything and only leaned in to give the male a kiss on the lips, pulling away to whisper something,

"... I love you... so.. please come back..."

That was when Judai found his world becomg a bit more bright as he smiled and merely said,

"I'll be back next week."

And from that day, his love life with Johan had become not just a simple rainbow, but a whole array of beautiful colors that he began to learn more about each day he spent with Johan.

* * *

A/N; ... Is it just me or I'm getting to fluffy with my fanfics?..


	5. Insanity

Many Ways to Say ILU collection

A collection of Spiritshipping oneshots, all meant for the purposes of the author putting fluffy fics up on the web.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

Theme: Madness.

* * *

A/N: Ha, No more fluff. Let's have a more darker theme.

And For a quick note, I'll be calling Jehu, Yohan from now on. For the sake of a few people's insanity that I've heard from, I'll start doing that. Of course, I'm not gonna apply this to my current stories, only for the future on oneshots excluding Childhood memories and Magic with Cakes and Music. I'm using Yohan for the Snow Fairy story.. just in a way you'll see in a bit, can't spoil the story

* * *

"Haha.. How classic..."

Loud laugher echoed in the darkness, old eyes glowed in the dark as he watched the glowing light from above the dark space. Film clips rolled by him as a hand grabbed one, taking a look through them. Bright vivid images of Judai were on there, some of him smiling brightly, his serious expression when he duels, the expression when Judai had when he was in bliss.... All of them rolled by him, that only glowed happily with love.

A tsk passed his lips as the male stared at the images with pure hate, a hint of insanity in it. How sicking... those stupid expression of love. At least in his eyes.

Stepping from his darkness, a small light shone on him, revealing a teal-haired male wearing a dark clad armor, an insane smile on his face. Yohan. He had been in control of Johan's body, created when Yubel took over him but.. because of that boy, he had to come back to his body.

But it didn't mean Yohan was gone yet.

Oh no.

Yohan had too much to do to just suddenly vanish. The small area of darkness that once was in Johan's bright heart, grew over time by the each day Judai would leave for his little journey, leaving Johan to allow the darkness to grow in his heart. Yes, the two had gone through so much... but Yohan grinned madly.

Opening his lips, Yohan sung a song that echoed in the darkness he had,

"_Ring around the rosey..._

_Pocket full of bloody poesies _

_Ashes... Ashes_,"

Yohan could only lay back on his back, as he chuckled,

_"We **all** fall down.."_

That was when the image of Judai came on his mind. Ah... if the innocent Hero boy could just fall down.. and stay down with out a single pulse in his body, he'd be the essence of love in his eyes. A way to inflict pain with out Judai screaming or crying. Oh no, he would just sit there like a good boy.

Closing his eyes, Yohan traced a small circle in the dark.

Oh when will the day come when Yohan could finally wrap his hands around Judai's sweet little neck.. and turn his dream into a reality?... But that was the fun part to the teal-haired male. The day when he could let little Johan watch from the inside of his mind of what he had allowed to grow in his heart to kill the one he loved most with his own body.

That. Was Yohan's personal insanity.

* * *

A/N: Slightly based off the idea of Johan's growth by the end of the series... and the fact Yohan could still be there.. whuuuu~! Bone-chilling no?


	6. Meeting

Many Ways to Say ILU collection

A collection of Spiritshipping oneshots, all meant for the purposes of the author putting fluffy fics up on the web.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

Theme: Let's meet again

* * *

A/N: *sigh* Such a lousy drabble. I haven't been inspired much with everything going on n my life. OTL

* * *

Judai had left.

He already left before Johan could say good bye to him. Johan stared out to the night sky after talking to Asuka and the others. He remembered what Asuka said about Judai, that the passionate duelist was just like a tornado, throwing their lives around then suddenly leaving with out a trace.

Just like the wind.

He had walked over to the now empty Slifer dorms, seeing no trace of life sadly. With a smile, Johan walked over to look around. Many memories were held here, and so many things happened here even before Johan came to Duel Academia. The duels.. the people... everything that Judai had went through, he heard from Judai whenever they spend their time talking.

As Johan walked upstairs, he paused by the door where Judai would always be at and... opened it. What he saw was nothing left, but only the school's furniture.

_Of course Judai wouldn't be here._

Exiting, while closing the door, Johan breathed out softly. Judai... could he have just left already? He headed towards the end of the balcony, where the most beautiful view of the ocean was.

Closing his eyes, Johan replayed very memory he had with Judai: from the time they first met on the school roof top... to the time both of them worked together to take down Yusuke... all of them was precious time to Johan.

But he smiled slightly to himself.

It wasn't that Judai would be gone forever. He just only left on a journey maybe.

That was when Johan spoke to himself, "Judai... wherever you are... We'll meet again soon. So until then, take care of yourself." His words would be unheard to Judai, but he hoped that his feelings would reach to Judai.

But he never expected his feelings to reach to Judai in less then two months. With Judai looking like a mess from traveling America by foot, visiting him in Norway with Pharaoh on his head.


	7. Rain

Many Ways to Say ILU collection

A collection of Spiritshipping oneshots, all meant for the purposes of the author putting fluffy fics up on the web.

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh Gx or else I'd hire the whole Yaoi community to create Yugioh Gx into a yaoi show. And with loads. And loads of spiritshipping.

* * *

Theme: Rain

* * *

Slightly inspired by the song Rain Song in Angel beats.

* * *

_Judai... _

_He's leaving me. _

Running in the heavy rainfall, a teal-haired male breathed heavily as he held in his arms a slip of paper

Yesterday was Johan Andreson's nineteenth birthday, it was suppose to be one of his happiest day of his life: to spend the day with his birthday on a date with his precious lover Judai and be laughing and smiling watching the new movie that Judai had created with those clay models of heroes.

Judai had waited at their usual meeting place, holding a bright red umbrella, and Johan expected a sweet smile from him. But instead of the smile, he only got a teared up brunette. What had happened?

When he tried to question Judai, the boy looked away as Judai spoke in a choked voice, "Johan... I'm sorry..."

Smiling, Johan was about to reach out to Judai to tell him that everything was fine only to be shoved away. Confusion could be the only word that described him at the moment.

What was going on?

Judai looked up to Johan, tears in his eyes but with a torn smile on his face. "I forgot your present... It... didn't suit you. And... I have to go...." Left in the rain, Johan watched as his boyfriend ran off. Why did he leave?

He found out the day after. Judai had left to America to study filmmaking under a teacher of his parents friends. However... the program was for three years and there was no guarantee that Judai would come back.

That whole day, Johan was stuck in his room with nothing but derpession. Why did he leave? Was this his present? He sobbed. Why?

Sighing, Johan stood up and began to look through his albums of Judai and him, losing himself in memories. And soon enough, books piled up on the floor, Johan staring at all of them. All of them showed images of Judai smiling and making small clay models with Johan helping.

Sighing, the boy picked up a picture of the first photo they had taken together: Judai and him were sitting on the tree, hugging each other. Why wasn't Judai here with him anymore?... He gently placed the phoio down, only to see a slip of paper attached to the photo. Curious, Johan looked at the slip of paper and his eyes widen.

On the paper was Judai slightly messy writing, and a few wrinkled up droplets, as if Judai had been crying writing this:

_Johan, by the time you read this, you turned nineteen already. Congratulations._

_I also had left this paper during the time you were asleep still, so it's no wonder you're confused why I left this message here. I wanted to say this before I left to America..._

_I'm sorry. I really am. _

_But... before you decide to give up on me, I left your real present in the tree where we first met._

_-Love_

_Judai Yuki_

_

* * *

_

Now Johan was running to the park, paper clutched in hand as he breathed heavily. The rainfall was heavy, but he didn't care: Judai still cared about him!

He needed to find that present before anything else!

Arriving at the park, Johan quickly ran to the tree where they had first met but the place made him tear up slightly. The place they had first met two years ago when they were collage freshmen. The tree was an old cherry blossom tree but.. it was too precious to him.

The first time he met Judai, the other wasn't such a bright happy person as people knew him now.

In fact Judai often avoided social outings like a cat, but it also caught Johan's attention back then. His presence had often given him a mysterious feel, but also such a painful lonely feeling that he couldn't help but 'stalk' him to understand him a bit better. Judai had the tendency to read under that single tree, but one rainy day...

Johan had finally got his courage to talk to the boy and offer his umbrella to him, but the boy would flinch being around him. But that didn't stop Johan... instead, he kept on trying to ask Judai out and eventually... the boy began to try talking to him.

By the time the brunette began to talk to Johan, they both began to talk more and spend time together that... they both along the way fell in love each other.

Smiling at the memories, the teal-haired male walked towards the tree and looked around. Where would.. Judai hide the 'present'? Looking around for a good half hour, Johan leaned against the tree and cried.

He cried over the fact despite the fact he loved Judai so much, despite the promises that both of them made to be together forever, that Judai had to go away. Eventually... Johan looked up to the sky, dry of tears and all of his sadness dried up.

Did Judai even care anymore? He closed his eyes slightly and his fingers grazed over the old wood, causing his hand to get a cut. He turned around to see the source and his eyed widen.

Engraved on the wood was a small message:_ Happy birthday Johan. Your present is buried under here. Blinking, Johan went to digging with thoughts into his mind of Judai._

But what he found, made him smile: A small ring box that, when Johan opened, contained a silver ring in it as well as a message.

_Johan,_

_I may not be here in physical, but please know that I still love you. However I wish to gain my dream so I can come back as a worthy person for you to love. So can I ask you to wait for me until I come back? I will forever love you, even in America and that you're the only one in my heart, the only one who saved me from the pain of being alone._

_With Love,_

_Judai Yuki_

Smiling, Johan held the message close to his heart. He would wait in the cold rain, no matter how long it would take for Judai to come back.

As long as it would take until Judai would come back into his arms and be with him again.

* * *

A/N:

.... Oh god this is one of my own cheesist fanfics one shots EVER. EVER EVER.

I kinda wanna gag yet feel fluffy.


End file.
